


A Look Into the Reasons of a Liar

by Magpie1230



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, and on this site in general, but then he's gone, only Deceit and Virgil appear in this fic, sympathetic deceit, the others are just mentioned, well okay Roman has one line at the very start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie1230/pseuds/Magpie1230
Summary: Because of the lack of canon knowledge we have on Deceit, I decided to create a story as a way to get down my own personal ideas for Deceit and his motivation behind being the antagonist of the Sanders Sides plot.This begins Right were Deceit sinks out during "Can Lying Be Good?".





	A Look Into the Reasons of a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Stick around at the end to read my attempt to lay out my thoughts and get all of my theories in order.

“Get out of here, Jack the Fibber,” Roman insisted, clearly done with Deceits’ charade.

“All right” The snake faced side conceded, “but you have seen the last of me!” Deceit sunk out of the scene with his chin held high, a cocky grin spread across his face.

A grin that dropped as soon as he was in the (relative) safety of the mindscape, only to be replaced by a scowl as Deceit’s hands curled into fists. The side stomped his way over towards his door, unconcerned about the others hearing his hissy fit, seeing as none of the “Dark Sides” as Roman seemed to dub them ever cared about what the others did anyways. Once he reached it, the yellow detailed black door was flung open and closed with a slam. In his room however, all of the anger seemed to burst out of the side, hat and cloak ripped off of his person and flung deeper into the room, lost in the low light. Deceit let out a smothered yell as he gripped his hair, tensing up before seeming to deflate forward as his hands dragged down his face.

“This is fine” he keened, before letting out a breath as he trudged towards a desk father into the room. “ It was all according to plan and I can definitely work with this”

Deceit continues to reassure himself as his eyes turned towards the corkboard above the desk, eyes scanning over the many bits of paper and news clippings as he slowly collected himself. His eyes traveled the board, eyeing the many bits of paper across it. They varied from shootings to muggings and other such tragedies happening out across the world. The bits of paper seemed to contain moments from Thomas' own life, moments when his trust was broken. Some little things like his parents saying he could have a cookie after dinner but they subsequently forgot, to bigger events like when a kid Thomas thought was his friends told others kids a secret he had trusted them with. As Deceit looked each memory and event over, the tired air around him lessened,and was slowly replaced by a stronger urge to protect his host.

“I can still make this work” the liar muttered to himself, a fire returning to his eyes. “I have to. To keep us- to keep Thomas safe...”

A loud Banging from the door startled the snake from his musing, spurring him to stride over towards said door.

Deceit gathered his hat and cloak back up and onto his person before opening the door, snapping “ What isn’t it you-”

Only to be nearly trampled by Virgil and the anxious side stormed into the room “What the fuck was that you scaley prick?” the Purple side growled, fist going to Deceit’s collar as he continued to push him further into the room.

Deceit, to his credit, recovered quickly “ Now Now Virgil, wouldn’t our dear Morality love such crude language?” A smirk forming despite the innocent guise coating his words.

“Don’t you dare pull that shit with me after the stunt you just pulled out there!” Virgil Snarled back, releasing his grip on the other as he shoved him back into the bedpost behind him. “ What were you trying to achieve with that act upstairs? Did you really think you could fool us into believing you were Patton? You only got away with it for as long as you did because you kept everyone busy with your little game of pretend on stage!”

“Of course not Virgil,” Deceit crooned, smirk still clear across his face. “ I put up with Creativity's dramatics for no reason whatsoever. I definitely needed to drag you all along forever, not until I could convince Thomas to lie to Joan.” The Lying sides smirk faded at those words, a bitter grimace taking its place “ And I just definitely anticipated Moralities influence on him being so strong”

“What do you have against Patton?” Virgil exclaimed, arms in the air to accentuate the question. “He’s never done anything to you, or anyone else for that matter! He cares about everyone whether they deserve it or not”

“Exactly!” Deceit burst out, all calm seemingly gone from the scaled side, “ He believes Everyone is a good person! He gives his trust to anyone and just blindly assumes that nothing bad will ever happen!” Deceit turns over to his board, gesturing towards it wildly. “Look at all of the terrible things happening out there Virgil! All of the terrible things that could happen to Thomas!” He turns to look towards The Edgy Side behind him, something almost desperate in his eyes. “You used to be on my side! You saw everything I saw and more, and you wanted to help me protect Thomas! That’s why I let him know about you in the first place!”

Virgil can’t help but let his eyes be drawn towards the board, one that he used to have an almost exact copy of on his walls. The shadows beneath his eyes darkening considerably before he manages to pull his eyes away, shaking his head before facing Deceit. “I know what used to believe,” Virgil replies, standing tall as he stares the other down with a unwavering look in his eyes “ I know I used to agree with you on how to protect Thomas, but I know now that there’s a fine line between being protective and holding someone back.”

Virgil turned away from Deceit, heading towards the door before pausing in the doorway. "The others Helped me realize I wasn't really protecting Thomas if all it did was make him unhappy," He turns back towards the Scaled side still standing back by the board “If I of all sides can manage to realize that and overcome my fears and concerns, what’s stopping you?”

With that The stormy side sunk out, leaving Deceit alone once more in his room. Deceit stood in front of his board for a bit longer before dropping his arms and sinking to the floor, curling around his knees. His face contorts as he tries in vain to contain the hot tears threatening to spill down his face. “It’s fine,” Deceit whined, face tight as the tears flowed freely down his face, pain clear in his every breath. “ I never trusted Vir- Anxiety anyway. I don’t need anyone, can’t trust anyone anyways,” The room seems to dim even more with each word out of the snake side’s mouth, each lie clouding the air alongside his breath as the temperature dropped as well. “I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine” Deceit mutters to himself, as if saying more will make it true. And it’s all that can be heard as the dark door to the liars den clicked shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my first attempt at a fanfic! at least I've posted anyway.
> 
> My main thoughts behind this fic were "Deceit doesn't seem that bad" and "Wow I love this character, how can I break them?". I could never personally see Deceit as this Big Bad Guy because to me he just seemed like a goofy asshole. I also couldn't get past the fact hes suppose to be a side of Thomas, and I can't see him putting Thomas in harms way, at least on purpose. That's when I started thinking about other aspects that Deceit could portray, the same way Patton is not just morality but also the heart and emotions, or Roman is romance and Thomas' dreams as well as his creativity. So I settled on three main traits for our Snake Boy to entail:  
> Deceit: duh  
> Denial: because that what lying to yourself is  
> and Distrust: because that's a big reason why some people lie in general
> 
> I also felt like distrust worked well to counter Patton, because Patton trusts everyone, maybe not blindly like Deceit believes, but the moral side is willing to give everyone a chance. And that scares Deceit, because look he sees all of the bad out in the work, and he wants to protect Thomas from it. Virgil had the same out look at first in Canon, but he tried to keep Thomas safe from it be making him Isolate himself physically by making to anxious to go out or try new things. While I feel like Deceit tries to protect Thomas by making him lie and distance himself from others emotionally. He thinks the best way to protect Thomas is to push people away before they can push him away first. Of course he's wrong but because of his nature to push people away, the other sides can't even get close enough to try and help like they did with Anxiety. And the worst part is that Deceit lies to himself saying he's okay with that.
> 
> Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
